


First Dance

by MRKRZHRSE



Series: Puddle Jumping [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Military Science Fiction, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKRZHRSE/pseuds/MRKRZHRSE
Summary: Newly assigned to SG-13, Frank Hopkins gets his first taste of traveling off-world
Series: Puddle Jumping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638721
Kudos: 3





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful BETA reader Julie for all her help and my wonderful wife for motivating me to get writing again and especially my readers because without you, I wouldn’t be writing.

He’s happy to finally get down to business. They were in the briefing room next to General Hammond’s office. Frank was reading the report on P3X-543 when Colonel Dixon stood up and in a booming voice called ‘Attention!”

Everyone but the scientists Angstrom, a small blond woman, and Coombs, a middle aged balding guy, came to attention.

“At ease people.” Hammond waved them down and everyone retook their seats. “All right, according to the information we’ve received from Master Bra’tac, P3X-543 was a naquadah mining planet under the control of Apophis. As it was a bit off the beaten path, we believe only Apophis and his minions knew of its location. After his rather timely death, his Jaffa and other followers abandoned the planet… but not before slaughtering every last slave that was working the mine.” The look on the General’s face spoke volumes. He looked to Dixon. “Have you gotten the intel back from the UAV?”

Dixon tilted his head to the General. “Yes sir. We have the video recon ready to view.”

They all turned to the monitor. The video starts as the UAV comes thought the Gate and climbs to operating altitude then turns slowly as it’s orbit expands. “As you can see, the Stargate backs up to a ridge that expands into an elongated vee. The highest parts of this ridge appear to be no more than 400 meters high.” Fast forwarding the video, he continues. “The mine is approximately one click due south of the Stargate. It appears there is no sentient life and that nothing or no one has been there in a long time. The UAV managed a 40 kilometer radius before it ran out of fuel and finally crashed.” Dixon ended the video feed.

Hammond nods his head. “Ok, I’m authorizing an expedition to P3X-543. You leave at twelve hundred today and will return in twenty four. Your mission is to gather any naquadah you can for analysis and check the viability of bringing the mine back into production. Dismissed people.” 

General Hammond leaves the briefing room for his office and Dixon looks at those gathered. “Everyone, get your gear and supplies packed and meet back at the Gate room at eleven hundred forty five.”

As SG-13 moves to leave Dixon puts up a hand “Frank. Do you mind if I call you Frank?”

“Not at all Sir.”

“Can the Sir shit.” He smiles. “We’re on the same team now. It’s David. I read your file Frank. Damn dude, a looter and a shooter and helicopter rated. Sure you aren’t Superman?”

“Far from it David, just very motivated.”

“Good. I need your sniper skills to cover our asses on this. Bring what you need to be self sufficient for the twenty four we will be on site. I wouldn’t usually trust a virgin with this task but if you’re half as good as your file, I’ll sleep like a baby.”

Frank stands. “I’ll have your six David.” He turns and leaves to prepare his gear. He heads to the armory and requests his Tac 338 with 50 rounds and his M4 carbine and 2 beta mags with 200 rounds. He added 4 M67 grenades, 4 MK141 flash bang grenades. Taking the gear to his bunk, he opens the locker at the foot of his rack and pulls out his drag bag. He also pulls out his AN/PSQ-20 night vision monocular and tripod AN/PVS-14 rail mounted scope and his Leopold 8.5-25x50 scope. He adds on his Ontario MK3 knife and assorted other toys. He reminds himself to stop by Doc Fraser’s and get some pee cans. He dresses in his BDU pants and a t-shirt, grabs an extra pair of socks, and dons his boots. Next he pulls on his ghillie suit. Grabbing his camel back filed with an energy drink and several large bottles of water and a half dozen protein bars. He loads his drag bag and heads to the Gate room via the infirmary.

Walking in he sees Doc Fraser and decides to have some fun. “Hey Doc, I need a favor.” As she turns, he shouts “Boo!!”

Janet swings the clipboard she has at him in self defense. Glaring she replies “Wait until your next physical mister.”

Frank holds up his hands in surrender “I’m sorry.” He tells her meekly. For such a small woman Doc Fraser hit hard.

Janet smiles evilly at him. “You will be when I pull out the set of needles I usually save for Colonel O’Neill. What’s the favor?”

“I need a couple of urinal bottles… going to be on a twenty four hour Op and will need to be discreet with my movements.”

She’s had this request before and nods. Going to the cabinet she grabs a couple of bottles. “Two enough?”

He nods. “That should do. Thanks.”

At that moment, Teal’c walks in. Taking a look at Frank, he tilts his head and raises his eyebrow at Frank’s appearance.

Frank stows the bottles and waves at Teal’c. “See you two later.” Frank headed for the Gate room.

“Why is Chief Hopkins dressed like a green yak?” Teal’c asked Janet who chuckled.

Walking into the main room on 28, he hears over the PA “five…” The group of assorted personnel turn to see the new arrival and it’s a mixed reception. The two scientists are wide eyed and slack jawed. The three members of SG-13 have smiles on their faces and Dixon just shakes his head. “How the hell am I supposed to find you when it’s time to leave?” He asks Frank as he busts out laughing.

There had been about a three second delay from the last PA announcement, then “six.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you.”

The PA blared one last time, “Chevron seven locked.”

Frank almost drops his drag bag as the Gate ‘flushes’ out and then stabilizes into a pool on the surface. Dixon nods to Frank. “Just wait until you step through.”

Frank shivers. Yah, right, just wait… “David, are you sure all this ordinance I’m carrying isn’t going to blow up or melt together or worse?”

Dixon shrugs. “It hasn’t so far but there’s always a first time for everything. Come on Navy, let’s get going.”

Hammond tells their group “God Speed SG-13” from the control room. Dixon gives him a little salute that Frank would soon learn was tradition here but not before learning of another tradition.

The other members of the expedition had taken the MALP through. “Watch the reentry.” Dixon says and shoves Frank in.

Frank emerges on P3X-543 shaking more than he did on his one training mission in the North Atlantic, practicing a takedown of hostiles on an oil rig. Looking around, he can’t believe he’s on another planet halfway across the galaxy. It’s amazing. Gathering himself, he awaits Dixon and his mission orders.

Dixon walks through and the connection closes as though nothing was ever there. “Never gets old.” He said though Frank wasn’t sure if he meant the Gate or shoving people through it. “Ok people, let’s get moving. We have twenty four hours before we have to be back home. Frank, check in every four hours. You know what to do.”

Frank nods at blue eyed dark haired man. “You got it.” He points to the left. “I’ll be up on the east ridge. Com me when you arrive at the mine. I’ll give you a call when I’m settled in my blind.” Walking around, he picks up a few sticks and places them around the Gate. He places pieces of camo gauze on each stick. Satisfied with the layout, watching the rest of the team head out, he makes for the ridge. Reaching a spot about 250meters up he smiles. He finds a perfect spot and putting his drag bag down, he crouches down and looks at the small hole in the side of the ridge. Pulling out his flashlight he scans deeper. Excellent. It widens out and will make a perfect hide. Pushing his bag inside he crawls in and surveys the space. Three meters high towards the back and five meters in circumference. A few well placed small boulders out front and his camo netting in place he will have a clean view of the Gate and surrounding area. Just then, the ear bud in his right ear crackles.

“Frank, we are at the mine. It’s not a pretty sight. Skeletons everywhere and the main entrance has been caved in by Jaffa staff weapons. The lab techs say there is some naquadah around the site. How’s it going on your end?”

“I’m in my hide and finishing setting up.” Looking at his watch. “I’ll contact you at seventeen hundred hours… Hopkins out.” Sitting down, he munches on a protein bar and washes it down with some water. Going prone, he looks through the scope of his sniper rifle. Checking each tell tail, there’s a slight breeze from the west. He chuckles to himself. Different planet. Different part of the galaxy. Same old wait and see. At least its only 24 hours.

At 0100 hours, it’s been quiet so far. He signs off with Bosworth who’s on watch and looks through the monocular… it’s weird how exceptionally quiet it is. No wildlife to be seen. No bugs. Nothing. Taking a break he crawls from his hide and takes in the night sky. Thinking back to his childhood, he wondered what was out there among the stars… never thinking one day it would be him.

Crawling back inside, he waits for the next call in. Happy to not be sharing his space with bugs and mice like he would be on Earth.

Morning breaks and at 0900 Dixon informs him that without heavy equipment and a lot of manpower to clear the way, the mine is a bust. They would send some free Jaffa back to bury the bodies. However they did find almost 100 kilograms of naquadah which came out to a bit over 200 pounds of the stuff laying around. As soon as it was loaded on the MALP, they would be on their way back to the Stargate.

Frank waves at the group as they arrive.

Dixon looks at Wells. “Dial home Wells.”

They arrive back at the SGC and General Hammond greets them over the PA while he stands in the control room. “How did it go Colonel?”

Dixon gives Hammond the condensed version.

Hammond nods. “Ok Colonel, you and your team get cleaned up and meet me in the briefing room on one hour for a full debriefing. Good job SG-13.”

“Come on Frank, time to go see Doc about any bugs we might have picked up.” Dixon tells him.


End file.
